


Beta Lumity Pirate AU

by SadBean172



Series: Beta Lumity Pirate AU [1]
Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Amity Blight - Freeform, Beta Lumity, Beta Luz Noceda - Freeform, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Lumity AU, Lumity Pirate AU, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBean172/pseuds/SadBean172
Summary: I haven’t seen a Pirate AU for them yet so I decided to make one myself! Forgive me if it’s not the best, it’s my first time writing fan fiction.Amity Blight was one of the best pirates on the boiling isles, If not the best. One of the best is what everyone said, though. The other..well. Amity wasn’t sure. She had heard the rumors of course, about how they were a fearsome warrior who carried a wicked blade, fighting for the isles instead of against them. Protector of the Isles, everyone called them. And now Amity Blight was sitting on a ship that was about to go destroy the isles the hero had worked so hard to protect. And no, she was having no second thoughts, so don’t even ask.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Beta Lumity Pirate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003680
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	1. Amity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please read this before reading the fanfiction. So I did end up rewriting the first chapter, but I’m still not super good at using this website. I’m learning though! I’m writing chapter two right now, but for now enjoy this lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Blight has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter has been redone due to me not liking the way I wrote it the first time. It still has the same general theme, and the same events, just written a bit differently. Have a great day!

Amity Blight sat alone in a small room. The room in question had a squeaky old bed pushed carelessly up against a wall made of wooden planks. An empty backpack with a small hole that Amity had been meaning to fix was hanging on the bed frame. The room was dusty, as if Amity hadn’t tried cleaning it every day. This, unfortunately, was her room on the ship. The ship that was on its way to destroy the Boiling Isles.

Amity tried not to think about that. Instead, she exited her room after getting herself ready, and started to make her way above deck, where she was greeted by a certain pink haired witch who was always in a sour mood.

“Where the hell were you?” Boscha snapped in Amity’s face. How dare she? Amity was the best Pirate on this ship. hell, she was the best Pirate in the Boiling Isles! Well, one of them. Amity pushed that thought away as quick as she could, then focused back on Boscha.

“If you don’t shut your mouth I will burn your tongue off with no hesitation.” Amity looked at her as if she was one of the dust spots in her room that just kept coming back. Amity was good at that look. She saw Boscha nervously glance at her hands, before rolling her eyes and walking away. Amity smirked. She could have done better, but she was tired. Too tired to keep up appearances.

Amity had barely slept, the thought of where the ship was headed haunting her. Not that she was having second thoughts, because she _wasn’t._ Blights didn’t second think things. Amity shook her head and spotted a tall raven haired witch steering the ship. This witch just so happened to be the captain, Lilith Clawthorne. Lilith noticed her as she made her way over.

“Ah, Amity! There you are.” Lilith seemed nice enough, until you got to know her, and realized that Captain Lilith Clawthorne was a total bitch. Amity _hated_ her. Then again, she hated almost everyone.

“Amity, are you paying attention?” Amity snapped back into reality after hearing her captains voice.  
“Yes ma’am.” Amity said, almost immediately.  
“Well go on then. Do whatever, you finished all your work yesterday.” Lilith sighed, very clearly annoyed, and...tired? Amity nodded her head stiffly, holding back all the rude things she wanted to scream in this woman’s face. She couldn’t risk her reputation.

Amity walked around meaninglessly for a while, until she ultimately decided where she wanted to be that day. She strutted confidently to the figurehead of the ship, a black raven with golden eyes, a bit like hers. That was part of the reason the raven was her favorite part of the ship. It reminded her of..well, her. ‘Trapped. Alone.’ Amity’s mind chimed in before she could shut it down. Amity snapped her fingers with a small sigh and a small flame appeared, illuminating her features with warm, golden light, that stood out against the cold fog that clung to everything it touched. She looked ghostly as she climbed down to the raven, fire in hand. Amity sat on the beak of said raven, her usual resting place. Letting her legs dangle down towards the sea, and just dreaming. She did this often.

Amity closed her eyes, and for the first time in a while, she truly relaxed, listening to the sounds of the ocean, and the faint ripples of the life in it, salty air blowing in her face. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, but she was sure of one thing. This was nice. A small break from reality.

At least it was, until an icy voice cut through her thoughts like a sharp, cold dagger.

“Amity Blight!” She groaned internally. Lilith. Why did it have to be Lilith? Amity climbed back onto the deck of the ship to see a furious Lilith, red in the face.

“Where were you? You missed the nightly room inspection.” Lilith snapped. Was it already that time?

“My apologies, ma’am. I lost track of the time.” Amity said, hoping she didn’t sound as arrogant and haughty as she wanted to. Was room inspection really such a big deal? apparently it was to Lilith, because she looked angrier now, so Amity assumed that she did sound just as she wanted. Oops.

“Amity Blight. I refuse to play such...such childish games with you! If you want to keep your reputation, you should do yourself a favor and get to work!” Lilith storms away. Amity had clearly rattled her. But she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing.

Her thoughts were spinning circles of contradiction in her head. ‘The audacity of her to yell at ME! I, Amity Blight, am better than she will ever be!’ Amity huffed angrily. ‘I made Lilith mad..what if she kicks me off the ship?’ No. Amity knew better than that. That was low, even for Lilith. Plus, Amity was a Blight! She shouldn’t be having such thoughts. She was a witch of the highest caliber, the height of sophistication! of course Lilith wouldn’t throw her off the ship. She wanted to light herself on fire for even thinking such a thing.

She went in circles with this in her head for a while, until she decided to call it a day, seeing that the sky was already darkening. She walked down to her room, hearing the click of her boots against the wood. She slammed her door shut, which was probably not the best choice, seeing as she had just made Lilith mad, but she didn’t care at this point. She got changed then threw herself onto the squeaky old bed, trying not to light it on fire.

As Amity Blight was finally able to fall asleep that night , there was many things she didn’t know. She didn’t know that another ship had passed hers today, hidden by the fog. She didn’t know that on that ship, someone had seen her sitting on the ravens beak. She didn’t know that that someone was Luz Noceda, and Luz Noceda was thoroughly intrigued by the mint haired girl who was sitting on the ravens beak of an enemy ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh thanks for reading the whole thing! I’m sorry it was hard to read I’m really new at this haha! If anyone has any tips or anything feel free to share them with me, I’d really like to improve!


	2. The Boiling Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity notices things she would rather not notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here’s chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

Amity woke up in the same small room that day, with the same old bed, and the same ragged backpack with the tiny hole. Yet, something felt..different. She stood up, and started dragging a brush through her hair (almost exactly reflecting what she did yesterday. Amity liked that.) She was pretty sure it was about 5 AM. After she was ready, she left the room (it felt more like a prison to her) and went above deck.   
Not many people were up yet, which confirmed her earlier thought about the time. It was foggy today, just like yesterday was, with a heavy white mist rolling over both the ocean, and the ship.  
Amity made a small flame before walking over to a leather case in which she stored her most prized possession; her sword.   
She had found the sword about a year ago, when they had stopped at a small town on the coast of the Isles. It was just..laying in the sand. Amity had felt like it needed to be used, so she had taken the blade. What? It would be a waste of a good weapon any other way. Besides, this sword was special. Amity didn’t know how she knew, but she just did.  
Amity sighed, coming out of her trance and re-entering reality. She picked up her sword, and walked over to the training area. The area had a few enchanted dummies scattered here and there to practice fighting. The dummies didn’t look like anything special, and to be honest? They weren’t. A real enemy would be much harder to beat. Amity could make better ones in a heartbeat. But what was the point? She didn’t want to waste her magic on that, when she could do things much much better.   
Amity made her flame a bit bigger, so that she could see through the fog. Amity activated the dummy, and started fighting.   
When Amity fought, it was graceful. She looked like she was dancing with a blade. Amity had practiced for weeks to fight like this, she reflected. She had stayed up for days straight, just to perfect every little detail. Amity finally beat the training dummy on the third day. She had been so excited. She wished she could have shown it.  
Amity let out an angry little huff. How dare she think such things? She didn’t need to show her excitement. Why in the world did she want to? Amity forcefully stabbed the training dummy right where its heart would be. The dummy fell to the floor almost immediately, with a soft thud. Amity smirked as she looked at the fallen dummy, and wiped her sword down with a slightly dirty cloth that she usually kept in her backpack. She was improving, if that was even possible.  
More people were awake now, chatting and doing their morning tasks. Amity decided that she should probably do her own morning tasks as well (no chatting included).   
She strutted over to the cannon and split her earlier fire spell into multiple smaller ones, storing them in enchanted glass jars so that they wouldn’t burn down the ship (that was Liliths idea: Amity knew she had enough control over her fire to keep the ship safe). Amity watched the tiny flames flicker in the jars for a few moments, before going to do her next task. After finishing her tasks, she decided to go to the raven. Amity brought one of the flame jars with her as she climbed down once again.  
The fog wasn’t as bad down here, Amity noticed. She looked forward, and dropped the jar into the ocean below. There was a ship next to theirs. But that wasn’t important right now. In the distance, she saw land. Very familiar land. They had reached the Boiling Isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, the first two chapters weren’t very eventful (not counting the endings.) but that was for a reason! I can promise you that in chapter three there will be action, and maybe a little bit of Luz Noceda.


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has arrived at the boiling isles, and there is nothing she can do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this one took a while, school has been stressful. Anyways. This chapter is longer, and I hope you enjoy it!

Amity’s brain was having trouble processing everything at once. She heard yelling, footsteps, and swords clanging as her crew mates ran around the ship, preparing for battle.

The Isles were growing closer by the second. Amity could now make out the giant skeleton resting on the Isles land. Amity’s breathing was quick and hard. She felt like her head was underwater, or up in a cloud. She could hear a faint buzzing in her ears as her vision started to go black at the edges. So Amity did the only thing she could think of at the time. She lit herself on fire. Noticing what she had done, Amity let out a yelp of surprise. And pain.

Normally she would have been fine, but right now? No way. She wasn’t good at water magic, but she managed to bring a small bit of water up from the sea to extinguish herself. _What_ was she _thinking_? That could have ended very badly, both for her, and for her reputation.

Amity was climbing back up to the deck of the ship when she remembered that the Boiling Isles wasn’t the only thing she had noticed. She looked back, and saw a dark wood ship in the distance, with some sort of..bird tube on the front. There was sitting on the edge of the deck.. and that someone was watching her ship. ‘No..they’re watching me.’ Amity realized with a start. She locked eyes with a tall Latina girl wearing a maroon beanie, a purple and white striped shirt, a cargo jacket, and grey ripped pants. The girl smiled at Amity somewhat dreamily and gave a lazy wave. Amity felt herself grow stiff. This was in no way the time for that. Was this girl insane?

Now fully on the deck of the ship, Amity scoffed and hurried away to prepare herself for the inevitable. And when Amity said the inevitable, she meant the inevitable. Amity had tried everything to keep the ship from getting here. Cutting ropes, ripping sails (she knew she shouldn’t have done this, but she was desperate). None of it had worked. And now here she was, about to conquer her home.

“No.” Amity corrected herself out loud. This wasn’t her home anymore. And they weren’t her family anymore. Amity tensed up even more at the thought of those...those traitors.

“In no way is this the time to remember _them,_ Am.” She reminded herself.

Amity grabbed her blade and dusted it off. It was time to stop pretending. It was time for Amity to go home. Amity grew angry as she caught herself think of the Boiling Isles as her home..again. She let out a growl and hurled a fireball into the ocean.

‘I am Amity Blight. I am the best god damn pirate in the world. I am NOT weak. So why do I feel so..so helpless?’ Amity shook off the feeling as best as she could, noticing that the boat had hit the land.

She saw people leaving the boat. Boscha, Skara, hell, even Lilith was getting off the boat for this fight. So Amity supposed she needed to as well. The mint haired girl took a shaky breath before stepping down onto the land. Whether she liked it or not, it was time for a fight.

Soldiers had rushed out of the forest at the same time the pirates rushed off the boat. Sounds swirled around Amity, threatening to drown her. Swords clanging together, screams, footsteps. Amity was fighting too, quickly defeating every opponent that came her way, avoiding looking at the corpses that littered the ground. That is, she _was_ fighting. Until a warm hand closed around her eyes, and some sort of gas was sprayed at her face before she could see her captor.

“Sorry about this, mi amor. But I think you may have some information I need.” Amity remembered her last conscious thought before she blacked out being; ‘What the hell is a mi amor?’ Maybe she had said it out loud though, because she heard the person laugh.

Amity woke up in a nice room. It would have been nicer if she wasn’t tied to a chair, but whatever. The room had a sloppily made bed near the middle of the room, with a dresser shoved against the left wall. The dresser had a missing drawer for some reason, Amity noticed. There was a poster for what appeared to be a band called The Good Witch Azura hung on the wall. There was a few clothes and possessions here and there, but overall it was a decent living space.

Amity looked around, hearing...the ocean? The ocean wouldn’t have normally scared her if it wasn’t for the fact that she had been fighting on land, and that no rooms in the ship she lived on were this nice. She had been kidnapped, no doubt about it.

“Well. Shit.” Amity said bluntly, her mind still processing what in the world was going on.

The first idea Amity had was to try burning through the ropes that tied her to a chair that had been placed in the corner, but that didn’t work. Whoever kidnapped her knew she used fire magic. Kind of stalkerish, but it did narrow down her choices. Amity pondered over this for quite some time, making a list in her head.

‘Boscha hates me, but she isn’t smart enough to put something like this together.’ Amity’s thoughts were harsh and blunt. She was also kind of starting to panic.

“By the Isles, I really got kidnapped.” Amity said, stunned as the sentence finally sunk in.

Before Amity even had time to _really_ panic, she heard footsteps coming closer to the room she was being held in. Amity stiffened as the door creaked open, hoping this wouldn’t be how she died. In the doorway stood the same girl Amity had seen on the ship just that morning, with the same outfit, and the same face that annoyed Amity to no ends. Her eyes widened. 

“Owl tube boat girl!” The golden eyed pirate blurted out before she could stop herself. Almost immediately, her face turned red from embarrassment. The latina stared at Amity for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Oh man, I love that!” She said, not even bothering to compose herself. Amity thought that was quite odd. The girl didn’t seem to care that Amity wasn’t laughing, because she moved on.

“What’s your name?” She inquired, now very much in Amity’s personal space bubble instead of the doorway. Amity stopped, stunned.

“You’re telling me you kidnapped me and you don’t even know my name?” Amity managed to force the words out of her mouth nervously. Why was she _nervous_? Blights didn’t get nervous.

“Well. I did get a description of you.” The Latina said, somewhat to herself, and somewhat to Amity.

“Although the description didn’t mention you would be so pretty.” Amity’s face grew red and the girl smirked.

“I’m Luz. Luz Noceda.” There was a moment of silence in which Luz stared at Amity, waiting for an answer.

“Well, princess? Ya gonna answer, or will we just sit like this all day? I wouldn’t mind either, but the choice is yours.” Amity did not like the thought of that.

“Amity,” The pirate spit out harshly.

“Well, Amity. As I said before, I think you have some information I need.” Luz said, staring at Amity somewhat dreamily.

“Hold on _just a second_. I’m not telling you anything until you tell me who ordered you to kidnap me.” Amity hissed.

Luz looked surprised for a split second before recovering, getting closer to Amity’s face.

“Beautiful _and_ smart. You really are the whole package, aren’t ya princess?”

Was she.. _flirting_ with her? Amity’s face turned even more red, if that was even possible.

“Ever heard of personal space, _Noceda_?” Amity grumbled, turning her head to the side so she didn’t have to look at her captors face.

“Ooh, it’s Noceda now. I have to say, I did prefer owl tube boat girl. But this works.” Why did everything this girl say sound so _god damn flirty_?

“Don’t try and distract me, _Noceda_. Answer the question or I swear when I get out of these ropes I will _burn you alive_.” Just as Luz was about to answer, laughter came from the doorway.

The Latina turned around and Amity could have sworn she saw her face turn red. Then Amity looked into the doorway, and saw the last two people she would ever want to see.

“Hey, Mittens. It’s been a while.”


	4. Comfort, Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took a while, some stuff happened and I had to stop writing for a few days. But here it is! 
> 
> This was it. Amity had been kidnapped, and now the two people she least wanted to see were standing in the doorway. Hell, even Noceda bothering her all day would be better then seeing..them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note- if you find any typos please let me know! I didn’t have time to go through and look due to my schoolwork today. Enjoy the chapter!

The color drained from Amity’s face, her eyes widening as she stared at the two almost identical witches who stood in the doorway. 

One leaned on the frame of the door, the other stood in the center, arms crossed. Both had deep golden eyes and forest green hair, with beauty marks on their cheeks. Their faces were slim, and pale.

“Hey guys! I was just interrogating our fiery guest here.” Luz gestured to Amity as she spoke, almost nervously.

“Thanks, cutie!” Emira Blight winked at Luz, and Amity thought she saw Luz have a mini heart attack, although recovering quickly.

“We can take it from here.” Said Edric Blight, his voice more solemn, but still joyful. 

Luz nodded quickly, and stiffly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she left the room, both of the twins rushed over to Amity.

“Mittens!” They exclaimed in harmony, both clearly relieved to see their baby sister alive and (kind of) well. Emira started speaking in rapid fire, while Edric checked if Amity had been hurt at all. 

“Are you alright? Where have you been? Did you get our letter?”

After they both had calmed down a bit, the twins untied Amity. She, quieter than usual, rubbed her arms, where she now had slight rope burn from her earlier struggles. The twins looked up to meet her golden eyes, just like theirs, (except for the fact that Amity had small red flecks scattered throughout the golden abyss) noticing her unusual quietness. 

Amity looked both terrified, and like she wanted to strangle the both of them. She could feel all of her emotions struggling to burst out of the cage she had trapped them in for years.

Eventually, Amity couldn’t stop it. She started to cry. Tears streamed down her face like miniature waterfalls as she stood in front of the people who had betrayed her. Abandoned her. Left her on that godforsaken beach with nothing but a dumb steel blade in the sand and a stupid backpack. 

“You said you would come back for me.” Amity managed to force out. 

“But you didn’t. You didn’t come back, and then she came and she took me away!” She glared at the faces of the ashamed witches.

“Did you.. even notice I was gone?” She whispered, afraid of what they would answer. 

“Mittens, of course we noticed.” Edric said, now looking sadder than Amity had ever seen him look. 

“We did come back, see? We’re here right now.” Emira nodded, tears forming in her eyes as well. At their words, Amity started to think clearly again, But unfortunately as Amity started to think a bit more clear again, she also realized what she had just done. All of her sadness was replaced by her anger that she held towards her siblings, if they even deserved to be called that.

Amity went silent, and looked away from the pale faces, so similar to hers, yet so, so different.

“Get out.” She ultimately said. 

“Mittens-“ They protested. “GET. OUT.” Flames lit in Amity’s hands as she looked at her siblings once again, her catlike eyes full of hatred and hurt.

Edric nodded, and took Emira by the hand. They both left the room. Amity let out a strangled sob and crumpled to the ground, huddled in the corner. The tips of her hair were on fire as she was left alone with just her, and her traitorous thoughts. 

‘They left me. They came back. They left me. They came back.’ Amity couldn’t deal with it anymore. She tried to shut down her thoughts so she wouldn’t have to go through this back and forth nonsense. It didn’t work. So, instead, she reviewed the events that had happened to her that day. 

‘I was kidnapped at a battle by that annoying Noceda girl, then Ed and Em come along- no. Edric and Emira.’ That didn’t help. Amity was now filled with more pain then she was before.

That’s when she heard the door creak open slowly, the noise sounding worlds away. Amity heard someone walking towards her, but she didn’t look up. She didn’t have the energy to. That’s when someone grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought her upwards so that she was standing. Amity opened her eyes in surprise, as Luz Noceda wrapped her in a tight hug. 

Amity didn’t hug her back, but she didn’t fight it either. Both of them just..stood there, just as they were. 

The world would see a broken-hearted witch, and a human. Just a human. Both perfectly silent, both perfectly still. One made to destroy, the other to heal. Ying and Yang. Whatever you would call it. But moments can’t last forever. Amity, recovering from her very undignified meltdown, realized what was happening and tried to push away. But that annoying Noceda girl wouldn’t let her go. 

“Noceda.” Amity growled.

“Sorry princess, but I’m not taking no for an answer. Like it or not, you need this.” Although Amity would never admit it, Luz was right. She did need this. 

Amity huffed angrily, but she didn’t struggle anymore. Though after a while longer, Amity has decided that this hug was going on for way too long and this was SO UNDIGNIFIED and Amity was a BLIGHT and- 

“Hey.” The Latinas voice cut through Amity’s internal panic. 

Amity stiffened, not saying a word. But Luz knew she was listening. 

“It’s alright to let your emotions out, ya know.” Amity could hear Luz’s heartbeat. 

“Also you haven’t answered my questions yet, so I’m gonna hold you here until you do.” Just by the tone of her voice, Amity knew the girl had a dumb smirk on her dumb face. 

She might not have known the girl for long, but Amity was an expert on social cues. She always had been. (Lately her skills had been decreasing in that area, but whatever.) 

“I will take your silence as an okay, and move forward.” Luz said, ignoring the fact that Amity was desperately trying to get out of the hug. 

“Okay, question one, what do you know about The Owl Lady?” Amity decided it would be better not to answer. Apparently Luz thought otherwise, because she tightened her grip on the girl, resting her head on top of Amity’s. Amity felt her face turning bright red. 

“I have no idea who that is!” She spluttered. Luz sighed. 

“Yeah, alright. Question two. Why were you on that enemy ship?” Amity froze. 

“Enemy ship?” She said. 

“Yyyyep.” Luz said as she spun Amity around to look at her face. 

Amity studied the taller girls face, and her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her like a sunrise on a new day. 

“Oh shiiiiit-“ Luz suddenly burst out laughing, again.

“Didn’t expect you to be the type who curses, Blight.” Luz was able to get out through peals of laughter. Amity felt her face flushing again, embarrassed. 

“Well I don’t usually, but- wait, how did you know my last name?” Amity inquired. 

“You didn’t expect me to not listen to the conversation you had with Ed and Em, did you?” Luz snorted. It was kind of.. cute. Amity caught this thought and burned it with fire. Mentally, of course. 

“YOU’RE THE PROTECTOR OF THE ISLES?” Amity practically shouted, which was very undignified and unblightlike, but due to the situation she was in, it seemed reasonable. 

“I KIND OF THOUGHT THAT WAS OBVIOUS!” Luz yelled back, laughing now more than she was before. Luz paused, noticing Amity was staring at her quizzically. 

“Wow.” Amity said.

“The stories did a really bad job of describing you.” 

Luz gasped, pretending to be offended.

“Hey, I am very scary.” Amity snorted at this statement, doubtful. 

“Maybe to a child.” They shared a laugh, before Amity caught herself and looked away, ashamed. 

“So, why were you on that ship?” Luz asked softly. Amity was silent for a few seconds before answering. 

“It’s...my home?” Amity seemed to ask herself, rather than Luz. Luz frowned (almost..concerned?), and let Amity out of the hug. 

“Well then, sorry Miss Blight, but I can’t let you go back there.” Amity whipped her head back to meet Luz’s eyes.   
“Wait, what?” Amity could hear the panic in her voice, and she tried (and succeeded) to shut it down. 

“Listen here Noceda.” Amity glared at Luz’s pretty face, with those beautiful dark eyes..Amity was getting off topic. 

“You are going to take me back to my ship, now.” Luz shrugged, looking at Amity with pity. 

“Sorry, Blight. Captains orders.” Amity grew frustrated. 

“Well then.” She said. 

“Let me speak to your captain.” 

Luz smirked again. “You are speaking to the captain, mi amor.” Amity just knew her face was glowing red as she stared at the face of who she now knew as the young captain. 

“So. You want your own room or will you just sleep in here? Although it might not be a great idea to sleep in my room because you might light me on fire.” Luz said, moving on. 

Amity stared at the ground, anger and helplessness bubbling inside of her. 

“Hey.” Luz said, nudging the ill tempered witch’s shoulder with her own. 

“It’s not so bad here, princess. We have...” Luz paused for a moment, trying to think of the benefits of her ship. 

“Aha! There is me on this ship!” She said, in an attempt to make Amity laugh again. It didn’t work. Luz exhaled, and her smile fell from her face for a split second, before she brought it back upwards. 

“Oookay then, .” Luz said, taking Amity’s hand without waiting for an answer. She led Amity through the rooms and hallways of the ship that was actually quite nice, although Amity would never admit that to Luz. 

Why hadn’t Amity tried lighting this annoying girl on this ANNOYING SHIP on fire yet? She wondered to herself. Then she remembered that the ship was in fact made of wood, and that would be a very very stupid idea. Amity sighed in frustration, knowing there was nothing she could do about her current situation. So, instead she just followed Luz (not I that she really had a choice), looking at all the rooms and hallways they were walking through. One room was full of exotic plants, which was quite strange for a ship, Amity thought to herself. Eventually they got to a room that appeared to be a guest room, with a nicely made bed against the wall, a wardrobe in the far corner, and a pile of pillows put neatly in the corner. It was clear that Luz did not decorate this room.

“Well, Blight! Here’s where you’ll be staying.” Luz said. 

“I have to go, but if ya need anything, just holler, and someone will probably come if they’re doing their job right.” Luz started to make her way to the door, before pausing in the doorway, and taking something out of the inside pocket of her jacket. 

“Oh! Here, before I forget, your fire jar thing. You dropped it in the ocean.” Luz looked over her shoulder as she tossed the jar of fire to Amity.   
“Not a smart thing to do, love.” Luz left the room after winking at Amity, finally leaving the blushing fire witch alone. Amity sighed and sat down on the bed, holding the jar in her hands. The fire flickered inside the jar, before going out completely. Amity groaned, tossing the jar aside. She put her head in her hands as she wondered,

‘What am I going to do?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the entire thing, I hope you liked it! I think next chapter I’m going to do something a bit different. But I hope you enjoyed this one! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments, I love to improve on my writing (plus it helps me with my school writing)! Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!


	5. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz discover that maybe the other isn’t so bad. Well at least Luz does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am soooo sorry this took so long, a whole lot of stuff happened. But it’s finally here! Chapter five! I really hope you like it.

Luz Noceda was a good protector. Luz Noceda was also a good captain, in her opinion. She had always dreamed of being captain someday, but not under the current circumstances. Her mentor, The Owl Lady, had disappeared, leaving behind only a note to Luz, that she hadn’t opened yet. Luz didn’t know why she hadn’t opened the note yet. She just..couldn’t. Luz had hoped that the mysterious fire witch she had seen on the Raven figurehead yesterday on that enemy ship would have an idea of where Eda was, but Amity Blight had never even heard of The Owl Lady. 

Luz sighed in frustration, shaking her head. She entered her room and jumped up into the air, landing face down on the bed. She would sometimes lay like that for hours, listening to the sounds of the ocean, and the sounds of the ship. She could hear the waves bump against the sides of the boat, and the slight rumble of the sky as a storm started brewing up above. Luz sighed as she rolled over onto her back. As she gazed up at the ceiling, she realized she wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

So, instead, Luz went to go talk to the Blight twins. She wasn’t sure why she chose to do this. Maybe a part of her wanted to confront them, to force some information out of them. Either way, Luz found herself walking towards their hideout. When she opened the door, she found Emira sitting on the bean bag chair staring wistfully at a framed picture. Edric wasn’t there, which slightly worried Luz. The twins were always together. Emira didn’t seem to notice her, so Luz walked up behind Emira and looked down at the photo in her hands. It was a picture of three people. The older two of the trio looked to be about twelve, and the other person looked maybe ten. She recognized this photo, but only now did she recognize all three faces. Emira and Edric were clearly the older two, but Luz now knew that the youngest in the photo was Amity Blight. Luz suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of sadness, both for Amity, and for the twins. Luz shook her head and slowly exited the room. This wasn’t where she should be right now.

Amity sat in her room quietly, watching the tiny flame she held cupped in her hands flicker in the otherwise dark room. She didn’t know how long it had been, and she didn’t care. She felt like she was drowning in the memories that were flooding through her head. It was like Amity had built a mental wall, but then the wall had been broken, and then everything that it had kept out of her head came crashing in. It was a mental rewind. Amity wanted to cry, but she couldn’t let herself. Not again.

So, instead, she put out the small fire in her hands, and curled up on her new bed in her new room in the new ship she supposed she should call home, and closed her eyes. She wasn’t asleep, but she wasn’t awake, either. That’s why when the door of Amity’s bedroom was silently opened, and when the protector of the isles sat next to her bed on the floor, watching the fire witch sleep, Amity didn’t notice. She vaguely remembered feeling someone grasp her hand, holding on tight. It wasn’t an angry grab, like she was used to. More of.. a comforting one. That’s why Amity was able to sleep that night. That tiny bit of light in a dark world, slowly starting to lead her out of the black hole she had fallen into.

Just a small bit of comfort in her hopeless situation seemed to help her, Luz noticed. She pulled out a pad of yellowing paper with one hand, her other hand still holding Amity’s. Luz pulled out her pen, and drew a light glyph. 

She repeated the process, until the room was dimly lit with beautiful orbs of light, casting a soft glow upon everything that resided there. Now that Luz saw Amity like this, peacefully dreaming while the faint glow of the lights lit up her features, she noticed that Amity Blight was actually.. quite pretty. Luz felt her cheeks go slightly red, and she sighed. Luz rested her head on the side of Amity’s bed, and closed her eyes, still holding the witches hand.

Amity woke up, but she didn’t open her eyes. She started to sit up, still tired. And her arms burned like she had rope burn, or something. 

“That was probably the weirdest dream I’ve ever had.” Amity said, still half asleep. 

“..Nope.” A very familiar and very annoying voice said, popping the p in the word. 

Amity opened her eyes and saw Luz Noceda laying on her lap. Luz smirked at Amity’s shocked face. 

“Morning, hermosa.” Amity immediately turned bright red, pushing Luz off of her lap. Luz laughed playfully.

“Aw, cmon. You were fine with it when you were sleeping.” Amity glared at Luz as the protector started to sit up to face the witch. 

“You are such a dumbass.” She hissed. Luz casually ignored this insult as she stood up and held out a hand for Amity. Amity begrudgingly took her hand, but let go quickly once they both were standing. They locked eyes for a split second, before Amity looked away, turning slightly red. Luz smirked at this. By the isles Amity hated when she did that.

Amity sighed and started to look for her brush, before realizing she didn’t have that anymore. She really wanted to set the ship on fire.

“So, Blight. Do you wanna meet everyone?” Luz said casually. 

“No, not really.” Amity said as she noticed (and stared at) the light globes that floated around the room. Luz sighed and shook her head playfully. 

“Alrighty then! Let’s go.” She took Amity’s hand again, and before Amity could complain, Luz led her out of the room and up onto the deck of the ship. 

It really wasn’t awful up here, Amity thought to herself. It was just like her ship, but..different. More..happy? Lively? Amity wasn’t sure. Either way, the scene was the same. People were working together on different tasks, some magical, some not. 

A short person around Amity’s age was using plant magic to grow thorns, while an even shorter person who looked a bit younger than the previous was cutting off the thorn vines as they grew, wrapping them around arrows. To her surprise, Amity realized Luz was leading her towards the two people. When they got there, the shorter of the two noticed first, running up to Luz excitedly and wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“Luz!” He shouted. Luz grinned. 

“Hey, Gus! Hey, Willow!” The other person Amity now knew as Willow walked over. Willow was also smiling, although her smile kind of looked like she wanted to murder Luz, which, honestly? Was understandable.

“Hey, Luz.” Neither of them acknowledged Amity’s presence, which was..weird. Amity both hated and liked it. 

Willow had blue hair that was just on the verge of black, round glasses with wire frames that covered sparkling green eyes, and wore a beige jacket with a black turtleneck sweater. She seemed like the kind of person who Amity would have trouble getting along with. 

Gus on the other hand had dark fluffy hair, brown eyes, and a big goofy smile. He wore a denim jacket over a green shirt, with black ripped jeans and sneakers. Amity immediately liked Gus. She wasn’t quite sure why, but he seemed like he would be a good friend. 

Amity caught herself, and hit herself on the head. What was she thinking? She couldn’t be friends with these..these criminals!

“Gus, Willow, this is Amity Blight.” It took Amity a second to realize Luz was introducing her. 

“Oh! You’re related to Ed and Em?” Gus inquired. She heard Luz suck in a sharp breath, but Amity just sighed and nodded her head after a moment of hesitation (in which she hid away all her emotions about the twins). 

“Unfortunately.” She said. Willow nodded approvingly at Amity with a small smile, before turning to Luz again. 

“We’re almost done these arrows.” Willow said, gesturing to the pile of thorn arrows they had been making. 

“Wow, great job guys! That was fast.” Amity was slightly surprised Luz wasn’t flirting with Willow, it was quite out of character. 

“Why are you guys holding hands?” Gus said, looking quizzically at Luz.

“Is it a human thing? Can I try?” His eyes sparkled with excitement. Amity turned red and pulled her hand away from Luz’s. Willow gave Amity and Luz a knowing look, before turning back to the arrows once again.

“Well, I’m gonna go introduce Amity to everyone else after a short intermission. See ya, guys!” Luz said before taking Amity’s hand once more and dragging her along back under the ship. The two sapphics entered a room with a wide shelf covering one wall, with a long counter with bottles and liquids that Amity assumed were for making potions behind it. 

“Alright Blight, sit down somewhere while I find the bandages.” Luz let go of Amity’s hand as she walked over to the wide shelf and started searching. Amity, for lack of anywhere else to sit, decided to sit on the counter. She hopped up and watched Luz search the shelf. 

She moved both clumsily and gracefully, if that was even possible. Then again, lots of things Luz did shouldn’t be possible. Yet..she did them anyway. 

“Aha!” Luz said proudly, holding a roll of bandages. She turned around and started to walk over to the counter where amity was sitting.

“Alrighty, Blighty.” Luz said, pulling out her pen and paper pad as Amitys cheeks flushed a light pink.

“Hold still, this might sting.” Luz drew some sort of symbol on the paper, and put the paper on the rope burn Amity had from being tied up. Amity bit back a hiss of pain, and watches curiously as Luz tapped the paper. To Amitys surprise, her arm started to glow. As the glow died down, Luz wrapped her arm in bandages, then redid the process with her other arm. Amity watched her the whole time, fascinated and curious. 

“How did you do that?” Amity asked as Luz finished bandaging up her arm.

“Do what?” Luz said, not really paying attention (she was focusing on tying the bandage so it wouldn’t fall). 

“That..paper magic.” Amity said. 

“Oh, you mean the glyphs!” Luz said with a grin that sent shivers through Amitys heart. 

“Well, since I can’t do magic like you witches can, I had to find a different way. And that different way turned out to be glyphs! Or..paper magic, as you called it.” Luz looked up and met Amitys eyes, staring at her for a second too long. Amity turned crimson. Luz laughed. 

“Y’know Blight, if you and a tomato had a contest, I think you’d win.” Amity tilted her head, confused.

“What’s a..tomato?” Luz shook her head and moved on, putting the bandages away. Amity was afraid to ask the girl another question, but she did so anyways. She felt like she could count on Luz not to get angry at her for it.

“Why can’t you do magic like other witches can?” 

Luz paused what she was doing, the bandages still in her hand as she had been searching for their place on the shelf. She snorted, and spun around to meet a pair of golden eyes. By the isles, Luz thought. She could drown in those eyes for eternity and she wouldn’t complain. Luz smirked cockily.

“I honestly thought a witch as smart as you would have figured it out by now.” She said, purposely making the shorter girl angry. Amity bristled and hopped off the counter. 

“It’s fine, I don’t need to know.” She said, starting to make an exit. Luz, noticing her mistake, stepped casually in front of the door before the witch could leave. She moved her beanie back slightly, revealing a round ear. 

“I’m human, sweetheart.” She smirked at the girl again, watching as her expression changed from shock, to confusion, then back to shock, before she was able to calm herself. Luz could probably study Amitys expressions all day and not get bored. She was just so interesting. 

“How is that possible? A human, in the boiling isles?” Amity said, staring at Luz’s round ear. 

“It’s a pretty long story, but if you really like hearing me talk that much, it was around two years ago-“ Amity snorted. 

“I’m good. I don’t need your entire backstory, Noceda.” Luz could practically see the lime haired witch putting up her emotional barriers again. Luz shrugged, and moved away from the door. They walked out of the room standing side by side.


	6. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity spend the day together, before being interrupted by some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! I am so sorry this took so long, my mental health went downhill for a little while and I couldn’t bring myself to write. But I’m back now, and doing a bit better!

  
It had been a week since Amity was kidnapped and was now being forced to live on this stupid ship with these stupid people. She now had some of her own stuff, like a hairbrush, and clothes. Although she still spent most of her time in her room, Luz did force her to come out sometimes.

Luz. Amity was still confused about her. For starters, she was a human. And she was so confusing. She flirted with Amity all the time, and seemed to find joy in making her laugh. The human was weird, no doubt about it. Just as Amity finished brushing her hair, said human entered the room. 

“Good moooorning Blight!” Luz announced to the world.

Amity rolled her eyes, although inside she was somewhat happy to see her.

“You’re loud today.” Amity remarked as she tied up her bushy green hair. She put the hairbrush down next to a jar filled with flames that lay on top of the dresser. Luz laughed and grabbed Amity by the hands, twirling her around the room (how dare she even touch me? Although, i really don’t mind if it’s her-). Amitys cheeks turned slightly red at this.

“I finally have a lead!” Luz exclaimed. Amity couldn’t help but allow herself the smallest of smiles as she looked at her joyous human companion. They paused in the middle of the bedroom, Slightly out of breath. They both gazed at the other for a moment, before Amity realized what was happening and turned beet red, turning her face to the side so she wouldn’t have to look at the human. 

“Noceda.” She grumbled. She could still feel Luz’s eyes watching her intensely, before she heard the girl let out a sigh and let go of Amity’s hands, still watching.

“Alright, fine. You know, Blight. One day you’re gonna fall for me, if you haven’t already.” Amity turned even more red, if that was even possible. Tiny flames flickered around her.

“Aaand that is my que to leave. Adios, mi amor!” Luz said before hugging Amity tightly and making a quick exit, winking on the way out. Amity now stood alone in her room. The feline eyed witch sighed, before sitting down on her bed, trying to collect her thoughts.

“I wonder how they’re doing.”

  
Lilith walked back and forth across the deck of the ship. Behind her stood a stiff row of pirates. Among them were Boscha, and her friend, Skara. Both of them stood tall, staring straight forward, unblinking. Lilith suddenly stopped her pacing and turned wildly to a poster pinned onto a wall. She screamed in rage and hurled the knife she held at the face the poster portrayed, huffing short, angry breaths. She then turned to stare at the poster next to it, which had a very familiar witch with a blank stare looking towards the viewer. Lilith then suddenly turned to the row of pirates. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her usually well kept hair was all out of place. It was terrifying. 

“Boscha.” Lilith barked. Boscha nervously stepped forward.

“You are going to find the owl lady, and you are going to find that traitorous AMITY BLIGHT.” Lilith said before drawing a shaky spell circle in the air around all of the pirates. When the circle was complete, they all were wearing full pirate gear. Knives, swords, even bombs. You name it.

“I promote you to second in command. This is your crew.” Lilith gestured to the other pirates in the line. 

“Now GO!” Lilith started pacing again, a crazed look in her eyes as she walked into her quarters, slamming the door. 

“Yes, captain Lilith.” Boscha said, in a tone that scared even herself. Her eyes had a malicious undertone in them, as she turned around with a wicked smirk.

“Alright, crew.” Boscha snarled. 

“Prepare our ship.” She pointed to a smaller ship sitting next to the one they stood on, and the pirates nodded, and all left. Except for Skara. She walked up to Boscha, and gripped her shoulder. 

“Are we sure this is the right choice?” Skara said, a bit nervous.

“There is no right choice anymore, Skara. Now go with the others and prepare the ship.” Skara nodded, and hurried away. Boscha turned around, looking out at the vast sea.

“We have a Blight to find.” 

Willow had seen Luz fall in love before. Countless times. But none of them were like this. She watched as Luz sprinted away, laughing her head off as the youngest Blight chased her, throwing fire angrily. No. This time was different. Luz was really in love with this girl. This wasn’t just some fake affection Luz harbored towards the girl because she needed someone to blame. Willow shook her head with a grin. It was nice, seeing Luz happy even though so much was going on. She gazed at Amity as she glanced around, not knowing where the human had gone. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind, and Luz Noceda picked her up. Amity kicked at her and called her foul names, but she was smiling. Probably more than she had allowed herself to smile in a long long time, Willow thought to herself. Yeah. Luz was definitely happy. And that was enough for Willow. The plant witch went back to tending to her leafy friends with a small, sad smile.

Luz laughed as she held the youngest Blight sibling up in the air. She twirled Amity around, which did succeed in making her more annoyed.

“HUMAN!” She yelled. Luz smirked as she put Amity back on her feet, still holding her. 

“Oh yowch, human? I must have reeeeally annoyed you, huh princess?” Luz rested her head on Amitys shoulder and watched as her ears and face went red.

“Oh, shut up.” Amity said, punching her arm. Luz begrudgingly let her go, fixing the maroon beanie on her head and watching as Amity brushed off her dress and fixed her hair. 

“Alrighty, Blighty. I should go see if I can find a way to follow this lead on Eda.” Although Amitys facial expression didn’t change, Luz saw the witches ears droop ever so slightly. Amity huffed a small puff of air.

“Finally! Go away, human. Go find your owl person.” She made a shooing motion with her hand as if Luz was a pesky bug, and Luz smiled a bit wider. She spun around after blowing Amity a kiss (which was responded to with a very rude gesture). 

Luz started to make her way to her old mentors office, swinging her arms as she went. When Luz entered the room, she looked around. It felt so..cold, and empty. Not lively and fun like it had been when Eda was here. Luz slumped down into the chair where Eda used to sit, and pulled a piece of folded paper out of her jacket pocket. She had gotten the lead from a spy in town, who had stolen it from Lilith, the raven lady. Luz sighed and opened the paper. 

“Dear Lily,” Luz read out loud. 

“I am.. weak. Weaker than i’ve ever been before. I can barely lift my arm as I write this now. I can’t run a ship. I can’t take care of a crew. And most importantly, I can’t beat you. Not now. So, instead, I take the cowards way out. I run. I’m promoting my pupil to captain, and if you dare to lay a finger on her, hell awaits you.” Luz blinked back the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

“Eda.” Luz scanned the letter again. 

“That’s..that’s it?” Luz looked around the room, and realized that she couldn’t be in here any longer. It was just a constant painful reminder that Eda was gone. And Luz had no idea where she went.

Luz took the back entrance out of the room, so that her friends wouldn’t see her like this. She walked to the figurehead of the ship. Amity Blight wasn’t the only person who found that sitting and looking at the sea was calming. Luz laid on the owl tube, looking towards the sky instead of the sea. She let her mind wander, noticing shapes in the clouds, and where the sunlight shone through the thick cover of grey. Thirty minutes later, Luz wasn’t really sad. She was just..lost. She wasn’t sure where to go next. What to do next. So she continued to stare at the clouds. At least until a green haired head poked over the side of the ship, peering down at the figurehead. 

Amity had been walking around the ship aimlessly before hearing what she thought was..breathing? Whatever it was, it was coming from the bird tube. So Amity, fearing the worst, (was the bird tube ALIVE?) made her way over to the owl, looking down towards the direction of the noise, only to lock eyes with the one and only Luz Noceda. Amity raised an eyebrow, making a quizzical expression. 

“What are you doing?” She asked the human. Luz looked at Amity like she was trying not to smile. 

“Well, I was watching the clouds, but now I’m watching the most beautiful witch on the boiling isles.” Luz said simply. Amity turned red. 

“Shut up. Why are you down there?” Luz’s eyes glazed over and she tilted her head.

“Mm. I’m not sure. I guess I can just..breathe here, if that makes sense.” Amity paused for a moment, before nodding. 

“I get that.” She started to back away.

“Well, I’ll let you do your weird cloud thing now.” Amity had just turned around when she heard a voice called out to her.

“Wait.” Amity paused. She knew that Luz knew she was still here, hanging on to her every word. 

“Can you..stay for a while?” Luz said, almost whispering. Amity, not saying a word, hopped down onto the bird tube, leaning against the wall. Luz lay right in front of her, head close to Amity’s hand. She looked up at the sky, not wanting to disturb the pretty human. If she needed Amity to do anything, she would ask. At least, Amity was pretty sure of this. Amity softly sighed, and tilted her head upwards, watching the clouds. Luz was right. It was quite calming. 

Luz had fallen asleep. Amity had no idea what to do. If she left, Luz could fall into the sea and die. So, that wasn’t an option. Although she would never admit it, Amity didn’t really want the human dead. She could use magic to carry Luz back to her room, but that would take a lot of energy, and it would risk being seen by her siblings, or one of Luz’s friends. So that wasn’t an option either. Amity supposed the only decent option would be to stay here with Luz. The sky was still bright. The witch assumed it was about noon. Amity shook her head, feeling her eyelids droop.

She moved her position so that if Luz fell, she could easily catch her. Amity looked down at the sea. It was quite calm today, the waves gently pushing against the sides of the boat. The prideful witch noticed that this figurehead was lower than the raven was. If she stretched her arm a bit, she could touch the ocean. The ocean and fire were similar. Both were so full of life, but not everyone could see it, because sometimes it would be hidden. Amity sighed and glanced over at Luz, who looked to still be asleep. She was peaceful, not as annoying as she was when she was awake. Amity huffed. She had only known Noceda for a week, and she had kidnapped her. Plus she was very very annoying. So why did Amity feel so...Amity shook her head violently, and turned back to the ocean, cheeks glowing. Amity zoned out, staring at the swirling seas. But then something changed.

Amity’s brow furrowed as she looked off into the distance. Was there something..glowing, under the water? The glowing thing moved closer. Amity could now see that it was flying. Amity could almost touch it now.. If she just..reached out.. 

She had reached too far. Amity yelped with surprise as she felt herself falling down towards the dark sea below her. The creature darted away from her when she suddenly stopped. Was she..floating? Amity looked to her left and saw the little light creature floating next to her ear. It looked like a tiny witch, except the ears were more narrow, and this creature had wings. Amity had vast knowledge on magical creatures, but she has no idea what this thing was. 

The ship had..stopped? Luz woke up with a start at this realization. She looked next to her, expecting to see a green haired witch, but instead saw empty space.

“Blight?” Luz said. Amity wouldn’t just run off without a reason, at least Luz was pretty sure she wouldn’t. Luz started to worry, before she heard a voice coming from..the ocean? 

“Noceda!” Luz jolted upwards with a start. Amity sounded..frantic? Was she in danger? Then Luz looked out in the direction of the voice, and saw Amity Blight floating in the air. 

“What the hell?” Luz said. Luz then saw the tiny creature that was fluttering around Amity, and she snorted.

“Pfft-“ Luz started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Amity asked accusingly.

“It’s just a pixie, Blight.” Amity looked puzzled, which made Luz laugh more

“I thought you did research and all that other nerd stuff? How do you not know what a pixie is, Blight?”

“HEY!” Amity said. Luz looked back up at the floating girl, who was now crossing her arms and staring daggers at the human. 

“If you don’t get me down RIGHT NOW then you might find your bed has disappeared, a pile of ashes in it’s place.” Luz raised one eyebrow, thinking for a moment. 

“Nah.” She said, sitting back down. 

“Wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘NAH?’” Amity yelled, face going red.

“I mean I think you’re too stuck up. Maybe being up there a while with your thoughts and your new pixie friend will help you see that you’re a witch, just like everyone else. You don’t have to be some sort of..perfect superhero.” Luz shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the ocean. 

“Plus, I wanna see how many creative threats you can come up with while you’re there.” Amity grimaced. 

Well. Amity was floating. And this STUPID HUMAN refused to help her. Okay. This was fine. It was gonna be fine. Amity looked to the pixie at her left. 

“I suppose you won’t help me either, will you.” The Pixie hit Amity on the nose in response.

“OW!” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luz quickly glance up at her with a worried expression, before turning back to the ocean. Amity heard Luz laugh. 

“HUMAN.” Amity said.

“Yessssssss?” Luz said, twirling her finger through one of the two long strands of hair that framed her face. Amity huffed, realizing that yelling at the human wouldn’t get her anywhere, and as much as she wanted to yell at her, it wasn’t worth it. Maybe lighting her on fire was though. 

“Well? I’m waiting!” Luz said playfully. Amity turned her head to the side, facing away from both the pixie and Luz. 

“Just..nevermind. You aren’t worth my time.” ‘How dare this human even interact with me?’ Luz snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Good to know.” 

Luz could sense a prickly barrier coming up between her and the young witch. Had she actually upset her? Luz didn’t mean to actually hurt Amity..Luz shook her head. Amity was tough. She was okay.

“Hey, do you wanna come down-“ Luz started to say to the beautiful witch, before turning around, and seeing that Amity was staring into the distance, the Pixie hiding in her hair. She looked almost..wistful. 

Luz felt her face heating up, and her heartbeat quicken. Why was she feeling this way? Her face kept going red, and it felt like her heart was wrapped in Saran Wrap. And it only seemed to happen when she was nearby or thinking about...oh. OH. 

Amity gazed into the distance, staring at the distant (yet still visible) Boiling Isles. The amber eyed prodigy let out a little sigh. She snapped out of her trance, turning to Luz expecting to see the irritating girl facing away from Amity, probably laughing at her. But that wasn’t what she was met with. Instead, Luz Noceda was staring up at Amity, her face bright red, and her eyes wide. Amity tilted her head. 

“..Noceda?” She asked hesitantly. Luz sprung upwards and shook her head.

“Right! Yeah! Sorry!” Amity looked at the human for a moment before laughing (which made Luz turn more red, quite out of character for her).

“You’re a dork. And a dumbass.” Luz laughed too, and then there was..almost silence. 

The ocean waves still crashed, the plant birds still chirped. But something was different. More..accepting? Neither of the two were quite sure. In fact, they barely noticed the change. Instead, Luz stood up, face no longer red, reaching out a hand to Amity. Amity took her hand (maybe a little too fast) and Luz pulled her back down onto the wooden owl that swirled in front of the ship, frozen in time.

As soon as Amity touched the ground, everything seemed all too loud to Luz. The ocean waves seemed annoying now, the plant birds too loud. And oh-my-god-she-was-so-close. Luz took a step backwards, almost falling off the ship. Amity grabbed her arm and slowly but surely pulled her back up to the surface of the bird. Amity dragged Luz to the deck of the ship, Luz laughing while following along. Once both were there, Amity turned to Luz, dropping her hand while turning slightly red.

“By the Isles, Noceda. Not everyone is as strong as you are, so try to maybe not fall off the ship, you idiot.” Amity said, brushing the hair that had come out of her half-up half-down hairstyle out of her face. 

Luz laughed, and after making a split second decision grabbed Amity by the hand (something she did way too often, in Amitys opinion), taking her down to her room. Once they entered the room, Luz walked over to her wardrobe and searched for something. Eventually her eyes lit up, which Amity took as a signal that she had found what she was looking for. Luz pulled out an enormous book with a dark leather cover and yellowing pages, setting it down on her bed. She gestured for Amity to come over as she hopped onto the bed and opened up the book, searching each page.

“I would question this, but I assume the answer wouldn’t make much sense either.” Amity said, which made Luz laugh, which made Amity turn red.

Although Luz didn’t say anything, Amity assumed the human gesture meant she was supposed to go and sit next to her. So, hesitantly, Amity walked over to the bed, sitting down stiffly next to Luz. Luz noticed this and felt her face heat up a bit. But she didn’t look over at Amity, as much as she wanted to. Instead, she kept searching for the page. 

“Pixies...pixies...” Luz muttered to herself. 

Amity sighed and made a magic circle in the air, trying to remember the right glyph needed for the spell. 

As the glyph came to her mind, Luz saw Amitys eyes shimmer. Just as Amity cast the spell, the pages of the book started flipping on their own, stopping on a page titled ‘Pixies.’ ‘How is it legal to be that pretty?’ Luz thought as she stared at the witch. 

“Here’s your page, Noceda. Although I don’t know why you’re looking at this if you already know about Pixies.” Amity said, trying to seem as if she wasn’t interested by examining her nails (which were painted black. How she got nail polish? Nobody knows). 

After a few seconds of Luz’s unusual silence, Amity glanced over at the human to find her staring at Amity, looking starstruck. Amity turned red and shoved Luz. 

“Stop that, creep!” Luz snapped out of her odd trance and turned red, before shaking her head and laughing. Amity snapped her fingers and Luz’s beanie went down over her eyes. 

“Ack- hey! Blight!” Amity smirked and held back a laugh, turning her attention back to the book. Luz shook her head with a smile as she pulled her beanie back up so that she could see.

Amity started to read the page, getting completely lost in the world the words created around her. Books had always been a sort of escape for Amity, and she hadn’t had access to many books back on Lilith’s ship. The few books she did have she had memorized word for word, having read them over and over again. So having something new to read was very refreshing to the witch. Even if this book was..boring, Amity was grateful anyway, although she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself. 

After she finished reading, she found Luz staring at her (again) and rolled her eyes, punching Luz softly (but it still might have hurt) in the arm. Luz laughed, almost falling off the bed from the sheer strength of her laughter. 

“You are an interesting one, Amity Blight.” Amity huffed and turned away from Luz.

Hours later, Luz and Amity were sitting on the floor of the room, Amity resting her head on Luz’s shoulder sleepily. Luz smiled as she looked at the witch who had surely cast some sort of spell on her heart. Amity sighed. 

“Noceda?” Luz tilted her head slightly.

“Hm?” She murmured, not wanting to disturb the girl. 

“What was the point of this?” Amity asked.

“The point of what, Blight?” Luz said.

“You know...this. The book, the owl tube. All of it.” Luz laughed and shrugged her shoulders, causing Amity to life her head up. 

“Well, I wanted to spend time with you. Is there really a better reason than that?” Amity scoffed, turning red. 

“I could think of ten off the top of my head.” Luz shook her head with a small smirk. 

“Whatever you say, Blight.” They sat like that for a while longer, before hearing footsteps pounding frantically down the hall. 

Luz stood up abruptly and flung open her door, where Gus was fidgeting worriedly. Gus looked up upon hearing the door open. 

“Luz!” He exclaimed, relieved. 

“Hey, Gus.”

Luz said, ruffling his hair.

“Whats up little dude?” Gus’s excitement turned to worry as he looked to Luz (and Amity, who had joined them at the door. Gus didn’t question it, there was no time.)

“There’s a..situation. A bad situation.”


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi,  
I just wanted to inform that I will be taking a break from this story, both to work on other things and improve my mental health. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone but I will continue this story one day (hopefully that day comes soon!). Have a happy new year :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow thanks for reading this whole chapter! I’m sorry if it wasn’t the greatest, I’m pretty new at this. If you have any tips or suggestions I’d be grateful if you left me a comment about it so that I can improve. Also they are 16-17 in this!


End file.
